Sleepover
by JulieisaBean
Summary: A one shot AU smut of Springles, the ship name for Connie and Sasha, where it is in an alternate universe focusing on their relationship and dynamics.


Sasha was shivering in her spot, desperately clung to Connie's shirt (much to his annoyance) as they continued to watch the ending to a recent scary movie. They had just finished playing Minecraft for over 3 hours and ate a steady amount of both their weights in Pringles and Orange Crush pop. So far their sleepover was going as any other, yet Connie was greatly regretting the idea of picking a horror movie instead of Space Chimps; Sasha's choice.

There was no talking through the movie, except Connie's occasional gag at the horrible CGI, and Sasha's unending questions about what was happening. All the house lights were off and it was nearing 2:00 am, they were all alone since Connie's folks had went out of town for a few days to some concert in the city, they had allowed Connie to invite over Sasha and Sasha only; being his best friend since elementary, and all. They both weren't ones for huge house parties, anyway.

"Okay, so where did the guy go?" Sasha asked, her hands tightening grip on Connie's shirt as the main protagonist on screen was hiding in the attic.

"Watch and see", Connie replied, tugging down on his shirt so some of the fabric in Sasha's hand could fall out.

"Does she die?" she asked again, "that would be so gay if she dies."

"Oh my God, Sash, just watch". They continued to watch the ending of the movie, only to unravel that the protagonist DID die, and there were some flashbacks and epiphany scenes. Then finally the punch line of whom the murderer was… and credits. They both watched silently as the text scrolled down the screen with bad emo rock blaring in the background.

"Wow… WOW", Sasha exclaimed, "We just got our nights worth, holy shit".

"That was retarded" Connie chuckled as he stretched himself from the couch. Sasha laughed and followed his lead. "So what now, another movie?"

"Yeah, let's watch a happy one please. Netflix should have that movie we watched at Armin's, remember the movie all three of us were laughing our asses at? Or we could finish our castle on Minecraft", Sasha said "that movie made me feel like shit, but I'm gonna go change, my bra is killing me".

"Thanks for sharing…"

"Oh! When I'm done can we eat those pizza pops in the fridge I saw?" Sasha beamed, excitedly.

"What?!" Connie exclaimed, "But we literally just ate all that stuff we bought!"

"But I'm hungry though…" Sasha pouted; her voice as innocent as a child. Connie couldn't help but cave in. It was a trick she started using ever since they started high school, and he was a sucker for it.

"Ugh… fine, I'll put them in the microwave", Connie grumbled as he dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"Spank you!" a door was heard shutting behind her. Connie threw at least 6 packets of pizza pops (knowing Sasha's appetite) on a plate and put them in the microwave for a few minutes. He was already in his sweatpants and white v-neck, pretty much as comfortable as could be. But regardless he had been wearing his v-neck all day, so he went to his room to find a looser fit. But when he opened the door to his room he froze, red in the face. Sasha wasn't in the bathroom changing, she was standing naked all except her underwear facing away from the door until it opened. This was the second time Connie had seen Sasha's boobs, except the first time they weren't even boobs, since they were 7 yrs old at the time. Connie wanted to quickly shut the door and apologize, but he couldn't stop staring. Like his eyes were glued to what was in front of him. Her head shot his direction and quickly covered up; cheeks flushed.

"What the hell, Connie, This isn't the YMCA locker rooms. Get out!" She squealed as she grabbed the blankets on his bed and covered her chest.

"Sorry! I'm-I just… I need a shirt! I thought you'd be changing in the bathroom!"

"No. I left my backpack in here… what shirt do you need?" she asked.

"Never mind, I'll come back later when you're done!" Connie, now covering his eyes, began to back out until Sasha spoke again.

"No, it's fine. Just come grab your shirt while I get changed, I don't want to wait for you when I'm done", Sasha released the blanket, feeling oddly comfortable enough to do so. Even though his knees were clacking, Connie could see Sasha's perspective, and with his hand over his eyes he quickly made haste to his closet and shuffled through the shirts. He knew the layout of his closet, but the only thing he could think about was Sasha behind him wearing next to nothing. Sweat was growing on his chest and his heartbeat bumping. Suddenly he could feel a shadow over head and another hand reaching into the closet. It was Sasha with still no shirt on, and she was hovering just over him. Connie didn't dare look up, no matter how much he wanted to. He was not allowed to feel any sexual impulse to his best friend, this 'why boner' he was getting was horrifying. Sasha's voice was heard closely, "Do you know what the shirt looks like so I can help?"

"Agh! Sasha, can you at least get some clothes on?" he badgered.

"Haha, why? We're best friends, we should feel comfortable with no clothes on" Sasha giggled, her hand on Connie's back. She wasn't sure what she was doing, either, but she felt compelled to be close to Connie. They weren't in Elementary anymore… she was being introduced to feelings she hadn't felt for her best friend before. And even though he wouldn't admit it, so was Connie.

Connie's breathe was intensifying, "be-because it's just weird, okay!" At last he had found his shirt, but when he turned to back out of the room he slammed into Sasha, accidentally. Nerve-wrecked and eyes covered, he let out a frustrated groan. Sasha then gently took a hold of his shoulders, making Connie stop dead. Her hands softly glided to his and pulled them away from his eyes like peeling petals from a rose. His eyes were open; petrified. They were the simplest of auburn that drew Sasha in. She never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were until her perspective changed. She finally let go of the awkward tension of liking her best friend in any romantic way and gave in. It was beyond liberating. Connie's stare returned fear and confusion, but he couldn't take his eyes away.

Sasha smiled, and slowly she whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

Connie swallowed and whispered in return, "What…?"

"You're eyes- they're so cute. I never got the courage to tell you that" she smiled again.

Connie perked a brief smile and spoke a little more octave, "Well so… so are you I mean- as a whole you're pretty. Like you're gorgeous, I mean…" Connie couldn't help but curse himself in his head, he sounded like an idiot. Whenever it came to girls he sounded like an idiot- Sasha was the only one he could speak to comfortably… but now he was a blubbering moron, why?

Sasha smiled, her face leaned in and she rested her forehead on his. Connie played along, not sure what she was doing but he was enticed to no end, so he wrapped his arms around the bottom of her back; feeling up her dimples with his palms. Sasha breathed in the smell of Axe and light BO, not the most appealing smell to others, but to her it reminded her wholly of Connie. Her nose smoothly grazed his cheek, and he could feel the slight tickle of her lips barely touching his. Connie's eyes closed and his head relaxed. His mouth went agape as did Sasha's. They continued to breathe on each other's lips still considering the idea of kissing. Even though it seemed like it could damage their friendship, it was such strong temptation. Sasha's soft lips were moist with cherry lip balm, and Connie wanted to taste it more than anything.

"Sasha…" his breathe hot on Sasha's lips, and Connie's hands rubbing the bottom of her back as his thumbs played with her thong strap. Finally their lips locked, Connie pushed his into hers due to the unending torture of anticipation. Sasha stayed in sync with his lip movement and Connie reached his hand through her long brown hair, not being held in a ponytail as usual. His tongue began to move against her teeth, they briefly released lips for not even a second and rejoined. Sasha's tongue tasted the orange pop and salt on Connie's, it drew her in as it lit up memories of earlier that night, when they were just sitting around on the couch playing video games and eating. Now that seemed like years ago, currently something came up that they had pushed aside for recent years.

The heat of each other's lips was weakening both of their legs. They were tempted to collapse on the carpet under them and commence, but Connie began to lightly push Sasha to the bed behind her. Her feet followed and began to walk backwards; their lips not breaking for a moment. Sasha fell back onto the sheets on Connie's bed that was cluttered with shirts and homework. The two pushed them aside onto the floor and then continued with each other. Very faintly they could hear the microwave beeping in the kitchen and the smell of pizza pockets arising. Not even Sasha cared; right now the only thing she cared about was the boy on top of her. Her legs spread so he could fit between her, Sasha's torso remained topless, and the only thing still appareled was her underwear, that was slowly about to be peeled off by Connie. His hands barely tugged on the strap, not sure what Sasha's response would be. Much to Connie's joy, she arched her back and just with that movement was the permission he needed. It came off like a feather, there was no struggled or sticking to the skin. There was so much pulsing in Connie's pants his mind wasn't on anything else. Slowly he began to dry thrust against her, and Sasha's hands pulled his v-neck over his head. His bare chest against Sasha's breasts gave him the notion to reach his hands up her stomach to feel them. He gently squeezed them like they had to be cherished, while Sasha gasped under his mouth. Finally he pulled his lips away and moved them down to Sasha's neck. The breathe for air gave Sasha time to calculate her thoughts. She was ready more than anything to do it. If she had to with someone for the first time, she wanted it to be with Connie. Her eyes remained closed in the exhilaration and she whispered with a rasp, "Connie… I want to".

Connie's mouth stopped moving against her neck and looked up at Sasha; her eyes still closed, "To what, baby?"

"I…" Sasha's hands slid down to the strap of his sweatpants and fiddled with the rim, "I want to". Connie sighed and kissed her again, this time more gently than the first. His hand went from groping her to helping her take off his sweatpants. They only managed to take them off (along with his boxers) half way to his ankles; it was good enough for the two. Connie's heartbeat began to pound again, _this is happening, this is really happening._ They parted lips again and Sasha lifted her legs higher up his back, Connie moved his head down to look at what he was doing, the feel of his buzz cut scratching Sasha's forehead. Their breathes were loud and anxious, Sasha moved her hands down to find his and when she did she took a hold of his erection. Her grasp was tight, it made Connie bite his lip. Never had either of the two done this before. There were a few close calls at parties with different people, but never the whole way. Connie removed his hand from himself and moved it to Sasha, who was soaked and dripping on his bed sheets. His fingers glided up and down; she dripped to his hand. A few soft moans were heard from Sasha, so slight it was barely heard. All Connie could think at this time was _"Oh God this is awesome… Oh my God this is so awesome"_ but he remained silent, and could only breathe heavily. Connie slid one finger in, and moved it around inside her. Sasha clutched herself tightly around him. All he wanted to know was where to insert.

"You ready?" Connie whispered, he looked up and kissed her on the chin. Sasha sighed and nodded, raising her legs even more as she led Connie in. They began to kiss once again, and continued to do so as she pulled the head of his erection to where it had to be. Once doing so, Connie pushed gently but effectively as it slid in more with every thrust. Sasha was very tight, and it took steps to make it more pleasurable for her rather than painful. She made several gasps and her nails went into his back. As Connie continued to thrust, he did so slowly but went deeper. Sasha moaned through Connie's lips, this more octave, it sounded like her voice cracked. Even though their lips were touching, they were not kissing. Connie's teeth were clenched, and he was grunting; not aggressively, but noticeably. As he was able to pull and push more clearly now that Sasha was completely wet, he fastened his pace. There was a slap of their skin heard now, and their breathing heavy. Connie's hands grabbed a hold of his sheets and the muscles on his back tensed as Sasha felt them. Sasha squealed and clenched her teeth; her nails were digging into Connie's back. He clearly did not care; he was so involved with Sasha that any pain seemed irrelevant. He wasn't even aware of his grunts or the sweat on his forehead dripping on her. He wasn't even aware that they used to be best friends before this. They would play after school, eat glue or prank teachers. And as they got older Connie would wait for her at the bus every day, anticipated to see her and spend another great day with her; whether it was raining, snowing or sunny. He could never explain the bitter hatred in his heart when he saw Sasha with other boys or the sadness when she cried or the goofy smile on his face when she ate food, but now it all came together. Connie didn't care about the aftermath. He didn't care how awkward it would be in the morning. Just the smooth of her skin, the sweetness of her smell, the sexy gasps of her voice were driving Connie. Sasha was his fuel in those moments, and in retrospect, she had always been.

Connie could feel a pulsing that grew stronger, it was one of the greatest feelings he had ever felt. Sasha felt it too, yet she couldn't explain if it was painful or exhilarating. Connie immediately reacted and pulled out, startling Sasha with the hot substance that swiftly went cold as it hit her stomach. It began to drip down the sides of her stomach. Realizing her and Connie had finally come; she relaxed her head and sighed loudly. Connie collapsed on Sasha's breasts and abruptly began to sigh repeatedly. The two were exhausted and soaked in their sweat. Sasha's hands softly glided up and down his back comfortingly. She licked her dry lips and released air from her nostrils. Sasha smiled, "So I think I love you…"

Connie laughed weakly, "Ha… pretty obviously vice versa… I've loved you for a long time".

"But Connie…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I think we forgot our pizza pockets", Sasha muttered, her voice raspy.

Connie laughed abruptly, "Haha… yeah I guess we did".


End file.
